I Am Happy Just Being Me
by RavenAngel1
Summary: Lily Evans is given the chance of fame and popularity by a famous teen witch. The two teens switch places taking on the other ones life. Were they happier just being themselves? J/L, MWPP, R/R!


I AM HAPPY JUST BEING ME  
  
  
  
By: RavenAngel  
  
  
  
Summary: Lily Evans is given the chance of fame and popularity by a famous teen witch. The two teens switch places taking on the other ones life. Were they happier just being themselves?  
  
Disclaimer: The fantabulous J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters, places and things, for she is truly a genius. I, however, own the plot -at least I think I do!  
  
  
  
  
  
-CHAPTER ONE-  
  
  
  
Lily Evans, soon to be seventh year Gryffindor and Head Girl, walked into Flourish and Blotts to do her back to school shopping. Her long wavy dark red hair was held up in its trademark bun, while her emerald green eyes were hidden behind thick black round framed glasses.  
  
Lily wasn't popular, if truth be told, she wasn't even known by most of the Hogwarts population. She was a shy quiet girl and mostly hid out in the library. However, Lily wasn't a complete loner she did have a best friend named Brittany Adams.  
  
Brittany was also a shy quiet girl when surrounded by a large group of people, but when no one was around, Brittany, was known to talk your ear off. Brittany had short sleek caramel brown hair and clear aquamarine eyes.  
  
Lily paid for her supply of books and turned to walk out of the store but found she was rooted to the spot. Her breath caught in her throat as her long time crush stood behind her waiting to pay for his school books, his name Sirius Black.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Sirius inquired arrogantly, after realizing that the redhead was making no indication of moving from her spot.  
  
Sirius Black had spiky yet messy, dark chocolate hair and creamy, dark chocolate brown eyes. Unlike her, Sirius was extremely popular and wanted by most of the female population at Hogwarts.  
  
"S-s-sure," Lily finally stuttered.  
  
"Could you move?" He asked matter-of-factly.  
  
This statement caused Lily to blush a deep crimson, while she stuttered an apology. But it had also caused his friends to snigger behind him.  
  
Lily ran out of the store as tears welled up in her eyes, she had just made a complete fool of herself in front of her crush.  
  
"Padfoot, did you have to go and embarrass her like that?" James Potter asked.  
  
James was also extremely popular and equally wanted by most of the female population at Hogwarts. He had unruly, jet black hair that stood at odd angles and dark crystalline blue eyes.  
  
"She was gaping open mouthed at me as if she was in a trance, what else was I supposed to do?" Sirius retorted.  
  
"I am just saying you should have asked her nicely." James grumbled.  
  
"Do you fancy her?" Peter Pettigrew squeaked.  
  
He wasn't as popular as James or Sirius but hung in their circle none-the- less. He had straw-like blonde hair and beady black eyes. While James and Sirius were both tall and well built, Peter was small and scrawny.  
  
"No," James replied quickly -a little too quickly to his friends.  
  
"You do!?" Remus Lupin remarked in disbelief.  
  
Remus was also popular and had his fair share of admirers. He had light brown hair flecked with blonde and stormy gray eyes. He was tall like James and Sirius; but unlike them, he was on the pale thin side.  
  
"I don't like, Evans! I saw the Head Girl badge and seeing as how I am Head Boy, I think maybe we should try to be a little nicer to her! I do have to work with the girl, after all!" James nearly shouted at his friends.  
  
"Alright, you don't have to go nutters on us." Sirius replied, as he paid for his books.  
  
"Hey, check this out!" Remus said excitedly, picking up a copy of the 'Daily Prophet' and handing it over to James.  
  
"Un-bloody-believable!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing the paper from James.  
  
On the cover was a teen witch with long wavy dark red hair and radiant sea green eyes, her name was Alana Irvington. Alana went to a wizarding school in Ireland but was known for her modeling in 'Teen Witch' a wizarding magazine. She was famous among the teens because of her modeling and her quidditch skills.  
  
"She is transferring to Hogwarts." James said in disbelief.  
  
James wasn't to keen on the idea, last time he had been in the same room with Alana, they had gotten into a big argument.  
  
"Alana is hot!" Peter squeaked.  
  
"Too right, she is." Remus muttered in agreement.  
  
They were so engrossed in the newspaper they didn't see the angry redheaded teenager standing behind them shaking her head in disgust. She had her long wavy dark red hair held up in a bun and her green eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses.  
  
"This is going to be one hell of a year!" Sirius added, tossing the paper onto his pile of school books.  
  
The redhead grunted in disgust, not even wanting to know what the teenager in front of her had meant by his last statement, although her grunt had caused all four teenagers to look at her.  
  
"Evans?!" Sirius asked in disgust.  
  
"Pardon," the redhead inquired confusedly.  
  
"What are you doing, following me?" Sirius asked outraged.  
  
This had never happened to the teenager before. Normally, her disguises kept her from being recognized but they had never caused her to become someone else entirely.  
  
"I think you have me mistaken for someone else. Next time, I advise you to confirm who you are shouting at before you make a fool of yourself." The redhead replied in a tone of superiority.  
  
"Evans has acquired a back bone." Sirius retorted.  
  
"Sirius, that isn't her. Lily's eyes are a different shade of green." James muttered, although there was something vaguely familiar about this redhead's eyes as well.  
  
"That's right, I am not Lily Evans." The redhead replied, as she stared daggers at the teenager named Sirius. "I take it this, Lily Evans, goes to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, she does." James replied.  
  
He finally remembered where he had seen those eyes before, the redhead was Alana Irvington. Judging by the look she was casting towards him, she knew who he was as well.  
  
"Do you go to Hogwarts?" Peter asked, as the redhead towered over him. "I mean I have never seen you at Hogwarts before."  
  
"You could say that." Alana replied curtly.  
  
"What kind of answer is that?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
"The only answer I am willing to give." Alana retorted.  
  
She walked past the four boys up to the cash register. "Hello, Robert, just charge this to my account, please."  
  
The cashier smiled at her as he handed her the bag of books. "Do you need anything else, Miss Conner?"  
  
The cashier had been told to call Alana by Miss Conner as not to attract any attention as to what her true identity was.  
  
"No, Robert, this is all for now. Thanks for your help." Alana flashed him a smile before turning to face the four teenagers.  
  
"I would normally say it was a pleasure to meet someone, but then again, in this case I would be lying." Alana said coolly.  
  
"Do you even know who you are talking to?" Sirius asked angrily.  
  
He was getting outraged with her attitude. He had never been treated like that by a girl before; normally, they clung to his every word.  
  
"I know exactly who I am talking to." She replied calmly looking James straight in the eye. She then turned her attention to Sirius. "The real question is do you know who you are talking too?"  
  
"I think we are talking to a conceded bit-"  
  
James clamped a hand over Sirius's mouth preventing him from making a bigger fool of himself. "It was a pleasure as always, Miss Conner." James added sarcastically.  
  
"Well Mister Potter, as I seem to recall it really wasn't a pleasure meeting you the first time around." She replied icily, before walking out of the store leaving the three teenagers to stare at the fourth one in stunned silence.  
  
Alana had a plan forming in her head, she had always wondered what it would be like to be normal and this Lily Evans could be her ticket into having a normal life. Alana just had to convince this girl to trade places with her, just to give her a taste of normal life. Then again, it shouldn't be too hard to convince her to switch, what teenage girl wouldn't want to be famous, rich and popular?  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Well I don't know if anything like this has been done before but I like it anyway. I know there wasn't much of Lily in this chapter but there will be plenty more of her in the next chapter along with Alana and the marauders. Okay enough of me, you know what to do. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
RavenAngel  
  
Don't forget to review and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. REVIEW!! 


End file.
